Future Diary: New Story, new future
by Katy no hana
Summary: Han pasado mas de 1000 años desde que Yukiteru se convirtió en Dios. Ahora esta a punto de morir y uno nuevo debe ser elegido ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo que Deus hizo con él? Doce nuevos participantes que lucharan por su vida ¿Quién sobrevivirá?
1. Prólogo

Wiiii como estan mis queridos lectores? OwO me extrañaron? Admitan que si xD...no?...bueno u.u pues para empezar amo Vocaloid y Mirai Nikki es mi anime favorito y tenia muchas ganas de hacer esto! OwO espero que les guste! nwn

Los personajes no me pretenecen. Todos son propiedad de Yamaha, Sakae Ensuno y blah blah blah xD escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Future Diary: New story, new future**

Un mundo lleno de sombras era lo unico que se podia ver. Solo obscuridad y en medio de ella, un pequeño resplandor se hacia presente. Una extraña criatura se aparece, parecia ser una niña que se arrastraba por la nada para llegar a aquella luz.

-Yukiteru ¿Acaso piensas quedarte asi hasta que mueras?-fueron las palabras de aquella niña, que fueron pronunciadas con una dulce voz infantil.-Ya son mil años ¡Y nunca haces nada mas que ver ese teléfono! ¿Qué clase de Dios eres?

-Murumuru...sabes que esto es lo unico que me queda...-una silueta se hace presente. Un muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos azules, que parecia estar cubierto por una capa negra, aparece de las sombras. Su voz sonaba melancólica, tan suave y seria, como si recitara un poema.-...es lo único que me queda de aquella vida que perdí. Mis amigos, a los que maté con mis propias manos...mi madre, victima de mi padre y su terquedad, que murio por aquel hombre que dijo amarla, para despues separarse de ella y apuñalarla, literalmente, por la espalda...mi padre, que en un intento de reconciliarse conmigo y pedir disculpas por haber matado a mi madre...pude ver como aquel cuchillo en su vientre le arrebató la vida para siempre...y Yuno...la chica a la que tanto ame...con todo mi corazón, a quien bese por primera vez, a quien protegi, a quien arrebate su virginidad...a quien salvé de ella misma...ella fue la unica que creyo en mi cuando nadie mas lo hacía, y a pesar de su acoso constante y de su violenta forma de ser, fue quien robo mi corazón...-una lágrima escapo de su ojo izquierdo y su voz se hizo casi inaudible.-...Yuno...

_*Flash Back*_

En aquel salon de clases se encontraban solo ellos, Yukiteru Amano y Yuno Gasai, aquellos jovenes inocentes que en lo único que pensaban era en cumplir sus sueños y encontrar la felicidad. Cada uno metido en lo suyo.

Yuno no sabía que escribir, estaba en blanco, ya que no tenía sueños ni esperanzas para su futuro. La joven Gasai se acerca a Yukiteru y se asoma para ver lo que el muchacho escribia, preguntandose cual era el mas grande deseo de su amigo.

Era algo simple, "ver las estrellas con mi familia" era lo que estaba escrito ¿Solo eso? La tarea era escribir sus mas grandes sueños para el futuro, y Yuno se llevo una sorpresa al ver eso escrito.

-Mis padres se divorciaron la semana pasada.-intento explicar Yukiteru.-Ya habiamos comprado un telescopio, pero la promesa de ver las estrellas se perdio en todo lo demas.-simplemente tomó una goma y comenzó a borrarlo, pero la cálida mano de Yuno lo detuvo.

-Siempre puedes ir a ver las estrellas conmigo.-dijo Yuno en un tono suave.-Hay un observatorio cerca. ¿Y bien? ¿No crees que sería buena idea?

-Uh, pero yo quiero ir con mi familia.-respondió el muchacho. Yuno se acercó a su hoja, tomó un lápiz y comenzó a escribir algo.

-¿Que te parece esto?-preguntó mientras escribía "ser la esposa de Amano en el futuro".-Puedo casarme contigo algún día.

-Cuando crezcamos.-dijo Yukiteru sonriendo gentilmente, haciendo que la joven Gasai se ruborizara. Esta respondió moviendo la cabeza en una respueta afirmativa.

*_Fin del Flash Back*_

-Pero es un futuro que nunca ocurrió...-las lágrimas se deslizaban libremente por las mejillas del Dios, dejando que las gotas cristalinas cayeran al vacío...-¡¿Qué no ves Murumuru?! ¡Este diario es todo lo que me queda de mi vida!

-Ya no pienses en eso Yukiteru.-dijo Murumuru, acercándose a él y secándole las lágrimas dulcemente.

-Gracias...Murumuru...-

-Yukiteru, sabes que moriras pronto. Si eso pasa, el mundo acabará, debes elegir a un nuevo Dios para que tome tu lugar.-Murumuru cambió su semblante dulce a uno de preocupación.-¿Ya sabes a quien elegir?

-No...-

-¡Yukiteru!-

-¡Quiero elegir a alguien que valga la pena! ¡Que sepa de la responsabilidad que le tocara!-exclamó decidido.

-¿Y qué tal si haces lo mismo que hizo Deus?-sugirió Murumuru. Yukiteru volteó a ella y la miró confundido y algo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Un juego de supervivencia. Tu te convertiste en Dios por ser el último de pie en el juego. Así como tu, Gasai y los demas podían ver a Deus, hay otros doce que pueden verte a tí.-

-¿Y qué con eso?-

-Que organizes un juego de supervivencia con ellos. El último que quede vivo, gana y se convierte en Dios ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!-exclamó la niña.

-Murumuru...no es mala idea.-dijo Yukiteru sonriendo. La verdad es que su idea le pareció convincente. El había ganado por ser el último de pie ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo con aquellos que podían verlo?-Será simple...-

-Y dale al primero que escojas tu diario.-

-Murumuru...encárgate de los diarios.-fue la orden de Yukiteru.

-¡Si señor!-exclamó Murumuru y fue a buscar a los nuevos dueños de diario.

Y ahora...¿Quién ganará en este juego?

* * *

Y volvimos a revivir el flash back de Yuki y Yuno del que todos sabemos! xD cortito, lo se, pero prontó veran mas! y ahora si quieren conocer a los nuevos usuarios de los diarios dejenme un lindo review o Yuno los matará :3 jejje dejenme decirles que odio a Yuno y escribir esas cosas bonitas de ella me fue muy dificil u.u

Sayonara! y que tengan lindas mañanas o tardes o noches o lo que sea xDDD


	2. 1

Jejejejej que rápido volví OwO estoy inspirada *0* ok xDDD pues por fin comenzaremos con el juego de supervivencia patrocinado por Deus Ex Machina!

Deus: Gracias! Gracias! (haciendo reverencias) los amo! Mua Mua! (lanza besitos)

Yo: e.e bueno ya lárgate! jejje bueno ya dejémonos de chistes y vamos a comenzar! :D ahora si es el capítulo 1 ya que el anterior fue el prólogo

Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores blah blah blah, escrito sin fines de lucro y todo lo que sabemos para evitar demandas xDDD

* * *

**Future Diary: New story, new future**

**1...**

Las calles de una pequeña cuidad, iluminadas por la luz de la luna, se encontraban completamente vacías, a excepción de una silueta femenina que se pudo ver en movimiento en medio de las calles. Sus ojos, tan rojos como la sangre, brillaban con la luz que aquel satélite ofrecía.

Teto Kasane era el nombre de la joven. Con un semblante de completa tranquilidad en su rostro, caminaba por las calles con la mirada hacia el frente. De repente, siente una gota que cae sobre su cabeza. Teto levantó la mirada al cielo y se dió cuenta de que había comenzado a llover. La joven apresuró el paso hacia el lugar al que se dirigía.

Cuando llegó a su casa, con paso lento subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitaición. Una vez dentro, se acostó en su cama mirando al techo directamente.

-¿Y Ted en dónde estara?-se preguntó Teto a si misma. Sacó su celular y buscó a su Ted en sus contactos. Simplemente escribió "¿En dónde estas hermano?" y le envió el mensaje.

La muchacha comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, tuvo un día tan ocupado que el sueño comenzó a vencerla, hasta que su teléfono sonó, despertándola. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Teto tomó el celular con la esperanza de que fuera una respuesta de su hermano, pero resultó ser un mensaje de Miku, una de sus mas grandes amigas.

"Regresé de mi gira por Australia ¡Alégrate amiga!" era el texto que se veía escrito en la pantalla del móvil. Miku Hatsune era una de las cantantes mas conocidas tanto dentro y fuera del Japón. Tenía tantos seguidores que estos hasta estaban dispuestos a ser sus esclavos y hacer todo lo que la chica pidiera. Si, según Teto, su vida era perfecta.

Aún así, ella no la envidiaba, al contrario, estaba felíz y orgullosa de que con su voz haya logrado tener tanto éxito.

Dejando ese tema de lado, simplemente le respondió que estaba muy felíz con su llegada y que la iría a ver al día siguiente. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, simplemente se sentía agotada, y sentía una presencia que la obligaba a dejar el mundo real.

* * *

-Teto Kasane.-susurró una voz.-Estaba esperándote...First...-

-¿First?...-murmuró Teto para si misma.-¿Ahora que sucede Yukiteru?-preguntó alzando la voz. Aquel joven Dios apareció frente a ella, su sonrisa malevolente le daba un mal presentimiento, razón por la que se estremeció un poco.

-Si, First, por ser la primera.-esto dejó confundida a la joven ¿Primera? ¿Primera en qué? ¿Para qué? esas preguntas fueron las que invadieron su mente, y su rostro era una clara prueba de ello.-¿Qué te parece convertirte en Dios y tomar mi puesto?

-¡¿Dios?! ¿Y-Yo?-Teto se señaló a si misma, no sabía si decir si o no. Nunca consideró el ser Dios, ella nunca en su vida había buscado el poder ni nada por el estilo, lo único que quería era continuar con su vida normalmente, no se quejaba de lo que le tocó vivir.-No...no quiero cambiar mi vida. Soy felíz con lo que tengo ya...-fue interrumpida por Yukiteru.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, puedes despedirte de tu existencia.-dijo sin cambiar su sonrisa. De el salió una garra enorme, que e elevó y fué hacia directo hacia la joven, introduciéndola en su pecho y rebuscando entre ella.

Teto no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, solo sintió aquella garra dentro de su ser. Un dolor muy fuerte y agudo la invadió, lanzando un grito desgarrador con él. Literalmente, su corazón fue arrancado de su cuerpo y llevado a Yukiteru. La muchacha cayó se rodillas al suelo, sus ojos mostraban un vacío carente de vida.

-Pero no sería justo que murieras por mi causa.-Yukiteru volvió a colocar el corazón de Teto en su pecho y esta reaccionó al instante. Por instinto se alejó rápidamente de el y protegió con sus manos la zona donde se encontraba su órgano latente, con el temor de que vuelva a hacer lo mismo.-El futuro se te será entregado, solo el destino podrá decirte si morirás o no.-

-_¿El futuro?_-pensó Teto para si misma. Todo esto la estaba confundiendo, sin duda alguna no sabía que sucedía.

-Mira tu teléfono.-fue la órden de Yukiteru. Teto, temblando, obedeció. Tomó su celular de su bolsillo y lo abrió, y se dió cuenta de unas raras anotaciones que había escritas.-Este será tu futuro desde ahora. Así como hace años, utilizé ese diario como mío, el Diario del Azar, ahora es tuyo. Ahora tienes el poder de cambiarlo si quieres.-

-Este diario fue utilizado por el Dios Yukiteru hace años.-explicó Murumuru, quién apareció de la nada al lado de Teto.-Fue el diario que le permitió la victoria en este juego, ahora tu lo utilizaras.-

-¿Juego? ¿De que hablan? ¿Cuál juego?-preguntaba Teto con cierto tono de temor y angustias. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

-Digamos que tendras que luchar por tu vida.-fue lo último que dijo Yukiteru, antes de desaparecer en las sombras junto con Murumuru.

* * *

Teto abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vió fue el techo de su habitación. Se encontraba de nuevo recostada en su cama, con la sensación de que era un sueño. Escuchó un sonido extraño que venía de su celular, lo tomó al instante y lo abrió, encontrando raras anotaciones en él:

"Fui llamada por el Dios Yukiteru para una especie de juego de supervivencia"  
"Yukiteru nos explicó las reglas del juego ¿Es mi fin?"  
"Mi hermano volvió a casa, se veía cansado"

-¿Qué clase de broma tan pesada es esta?-se preguntó riendo para si misma.

-No es ninguna broma, First.-la voz de Yukiteru fue la que pronunció aquellas palabras. De un momento para otro la joven Kasane se encontraba en el cielo. Estaba parada sobre una especie de columna de mármol enorme, y no estaba sola. Había otras doce siluetas a su alrededor, aunque no podía identificar de quienes eran específicamente. Extrañamente, aquellas siluetas que tenían escritos Second, Fifth, Ninth y Twelfth le parecían muy conocidas a pesar de no poder identificarlas bien. Debajo de ella se encontraba "First" escrito.

-¡Bienvenidos al mundo de los Dioses!-gritó Yukiteru. Apareció en sentado en su trono, con la pequeña Murumuru a su lado.-¡Todos ustedes jugarán en esta competencia de vida o muerte! Primero que nada, les explicaré de que se trata todo esto.

Todos centraron su atención en el joven Dios. La más concentrada resultó ser Teto, ya que no sabía que estaba pasando, a diferencia de los demás que parecían saber de que se trataba.

-Aquellos diarios les han sido entregados para poder controlar su futuro. First, tu fuiste la primera en recibirlo, por lo tanto, el diario que tienes fue mío alguna vez.-Teto miró su celular de arriba a abajo y volvió a ver a Yukiteru.-Estos diarios se vuelven uno con ustedes. Si su diario se destruye, ustedes mueren, ya que su futuro dejará de existir. Podran controlar su futuro y cambiarlo, pero los demas usuarios también podran cambiarlo. Sabrán que el futuro cambió cuando sus anotaciones cambien. Pueden simplemente seguir el futuro y morir, pero puede ser cambiado por sus acciones y evitar su perdición. Sus identidades seran protegidas por mi, tendran que usar sus diarios para revelar la identidad de cada uno. El último que quede vivo, tomará mi lugar. Les deseo buena suerte...y que gane el mejor...-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Yukiteru antes de desaparecer junto con los demás. Teto se encontraba otra vez en su habitación. Ahora estaba confundida ¿Acaso sería su fin?

Escuchó un portazo, alguien había entrado a la casa. Simplemente bajó las escaleras y se encontró con un hombre de un aspecto similar a ella. Se estaba frotando la cién y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Ted?-preguntó la joven acercándose a su hermano mayor.-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada.-respondió sonriendo a la chica.-simplemente estoy un poco cansado.-

Los ojos de Teto se abrieron mas grandes. Tomó su celular y miró las anotaciones escritas, habían acertado, y eso la asustaba. El mismo sonido volvió a escucharse, y las anotaciones cambiaron de nuevo.-¿Sucede algo malo Teto?-preguntó Ted al ver el rostro de su hermana.

-Nada hermano...-respondió en un susurro.-...no pasa nada...-

* * *

Wuju! y ahora que va a pasar con Teto? ¬3¬ esto se va a poner interesante, ¿Y ahora quienes son los nuevos dueños de diario? No les diré nada xDD ahora si no me dejan reviews me robaré sus almas (? jejeje no es cierto nwn...¿O si? O.o bueno xD espero que les haya gustado. Saludos a todos y que les vaya muy bien  
Sayonara! ^^


	3. 2

Wiiiiii! He regersado OwO pero hasta que reparen mi computadora...me ire por otro tiempo TTwTT estoy desde la computadora de la familia, la cual mi hermano tomó como suya, así que solo la uso cuando el no esta (si no, me echa). Fiuuu, ok, estoy corta de presupuetso, así que si mueren, los personajes no tienen doble xD

Kaito: De verdad vamos a morir? O.O

Yo: Etto...no nwn

Kaito: Uff, que alivio ^^

Gumi: Si vamos a morir, Bakaito ¬¬

Kaito: TTwTT

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia es ecrita sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento ¡ASI QUE NO DEMANDEN! ¬¬

* * *

**Future Diary: New Story, new future**

**2…**

-_O los mato…o dejo que me maten…¿Qué hago?_- eran los pensamientos de la joven Kasane. Se encontraba de camino a la escuela, caminando sin levantar la mirada. Despues de lo que sucedió, solo se quedó pensando en ello.-_No quiero morir…pero tampoco quiero matar para ello…_-su mirada se mantenía fija en el suelo, sin prestar atención al camino que tenía, chocando con una que otra persona por ahí.-_Intento hablar con el, pero no me escucha. No se que voy a hacer, es tan terco que no quiere cambiar el juego…_-

-¡Teto!-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en el instante que escucho su nombre. Una chica alta de cabello negro y ojos bicolor la saludaba alegremente, con una gran sorisa en su rostro. Teto se acercó a aquella muchacha, con una sonrisa forzada para disimular.

-Ruko ¿Qué tal?-pregunto con cierto aire de prteocupación, que Ruko notó inmediatamente.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves nerviosa.-

-Si, solo pensaba.-

-A mi no me parece.-la pelinegra se acercó a ella, sus ojos, los cuales eran de color rojo por la derecha y azul por la izquierda, mostraban una gran preocupación.-Dime ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE NADA TE PASE A TI!-gritó Teto con toda la desesperación del mundo, a lo que Ruko le dirigió una mirada algo extrañada por lo que dijo.-Pe…perdón Ruko. Ultimamente he estado muy nerviosa…-

-Ya veo ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-preguntó Ruko ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera, a lo que Teto negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No Ruko, esta bien.-respondió la pelirroja sonriendo levemente, despreocupando su amiga.-_Ruko es una gran amiga y una de las pocas personas que me comprende realmente, y si algo le llega a pasar por involucrarla en este tonto juego, jamás me lo perdonaría…_-

-¡Chicas!-fue el grito pronunciado por una aguda voz, a lo que ambas jóvenes voltearon. Una niña de cabello aguamarina y ojos del mismo color corría hacia ellas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Miku!-exclamaron Teto y Ruko en señal de sorpresa por verla allí, pero a la vez, de felicidad. La muchacha llegó hasta a ellas y las abrazó de la manera mas afectuosa posible, mientras el trío reía de felicidad.

-¿Cuándo volviste? ¿No estabas de gira?-preguntó Ruko algo sorprendida.

-Llegué hace un par de dias, ¿No te lo dijo Teto? Le envié un mensaje ayer.-fue la respuesta de Miku, a lo que ambas voltearon a ver a la ojisangre.

-¿Qué?-dijo Teto de una forma bastante inocente, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¿No le dijiste nada?-regañó Miku, a lo que una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Teto, quien comenzó a reir nerviosamente.

-Miku, déjala, ella ha estado muy nerviosa, de seguro se le olvidó, ¿O no Teto?-

-Si…-respondió sin prestarle mucha atención.-Entren ya a clase, las alcanzo luego.-dijo con una mirada mas seria, a lo que ambas respondieron con un "nos vemos allá".

La joven vió como todos comenzaban a entrar y como el enorme reloj de la escuela marcaba las 8:00, indicando que ya era la hora de entrada. Teto se dispuso a entrar, cuando escuchó un extraño sonido en su telérfono, que indicaba el cambio del futuro. Ella lo tomó y revisó las anotaciones que se encontraban escritas.

"Mis amigos siguen esperandome en el salón"  
"Tenemos una nueva maestra de inglés, la señorita Megurine Luka, parece sospechosa"  
"Miku salió en medio de la clase para resolver algo importante según ella"  
"Miku volvió minutos despues con una sorisa de satisfacción"  
"Miku me invitó al parque para hablar de mi problema, parece que notó mi preocupación"

-¿Así que todo esto va a pasar?-se dijo a ella misma, leyendo cada una de las anotaciones una y otra vez. Guardó su teléfono y continuó con su camino.

* * *

-Teto, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué tardaste?-preguntó Ruko mirándola.

-Nada importante.-respondió. Junto a Ruko y Miku se encontraban varios otros jóvenes que parecian tener alredor de 15 o 16 años. Una de ellas era una peliverde de cabello corto y ojos verdes, con unos googles de color rojo sobre su frente. Megpoid Gumi era el nombre de la joven. Era la hermana menor del conocido samurai Kamui Gakupo y una de las mejores amigas de Miku y Rin, con quienes se llevaba de maravilla y aunque no hablara mucho con Teto, debía admitir que la pelirroja tambien le caía bien.

Luego había dos gemelos, un chico y una chica de aspecto casi igual. La joven tenía un brillante cabello rubio y ojos de un profundo azul claro y un listón blanco que simulaba orejas de conejo. Era Kagamine Rin, una de las chicas mas populares de la ecuela. El muchacho tambien tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules, su cabello atado en una coleta alta. Kagamine Len, el mas popular y mas deseado por las jovenes de la escuela, por ser shota.

Luego había una muchacha de cabello rosado y ojos verdes, con una boina verde sobre su cabeza. Era Momone Momo, mejor amiga de Defoko , Ruko y Teto y prima de Megurine Luka, quién enseña inglés en secundarias y universidades.

A su lado, una chica de cabello y ojos de color morado, con una boina del mismo color en su cabeza. Utane Uta, a quien le decian Defoko, era amiga íntima de Momo y muy cariñosa con Teto, Ruko, Ritsu, Sora y Tei, pero muy indiferente hacia el resto.

Tambien había una chica de cabello entre anaranjado y rojizo, con ojos de color morado y verde combinados, con un sombrero morado y un pequeño velo negro. Namine Ritsu era su nombre. En realidad es hombre, pero las únicas que saben eso son Ruko y Teto, quienes prometieron guardar el secreto. Ritsu teme caer víctima del bulliyng por ser travesti, pero no quiere dejarlo, así que prefiere que todos crean que es una chica, y su suave y femenina voz lo cubre todo.

Con ellos, una chica de cabello color plata y ojos carmesí, como los de Teto. Su nombre era Sukone Tei, cuya personalidad Yandere hace que muchos le tengan miedo. Esta locamente enamorada de Len y quiere hacerlo suyo a comon de lugar, sin importarle a quien tenga que matar. Es muy cariñosa con sus amigos y acosa demasiado a Len. En otras palabras, es como la reencarnación de la mismísima Gasai Yuno.

Por último, un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos color miel. Era Suiga Sora, quien esta enamorado de Ruko, pero esta no le hace caso. Vanidoso y engreido,pero eso no le quita su bondad y amabilidad. Suele hablar mucho con Ted, el hermano mayor de Teto, quien le da clases de piano de vez en cuando. A veces se suele ser algo pervertido con Ruko, llevándose unos buenos golpes al final.

-Tomen asiento.-avisó una mujer entrando al salón. Su cabello era de color rosa, llegando hasta su cintura y sus ojos de un hermoso color azul. Los jovenes obedecieron a la órden mientras que la mujer le sonreia.-Mi nombre es Megurine Luka, y seré su maestra de inglés de aquí a fin de año.-

Teto la veía fijamente, sentía algo raro con solo observarla, y no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Lo que no sabía, es que en ese mismo salón junto a ella, había otros 6 usuarios del diario del futuro y participantes del juego de supervivencia, de quienes solo sospechaba de uno…

* * *

La joven Hatsune había pedido permiso para salir al baño, el cual le fue consedido por Luka. Miku se dirigió hacia el cuarto y una vez allí sacó su teléfono, observando unas anotaciones en el.

"Seguidor 1: no se observan rastros de usuarios del diario"  
"Seguidor 2: sospecha de los amigos de Hatsune Miku"  
"Seguidor 3: sospecha que la pelirroja es First"

-Moriran…-fue lo últimon que susurró Miku, antes de guardar su teléfono y retirarse.


End file.
